A New World
by TinyBird1010
Summary: Madoka wishes to be in a world without witches or incubators, sending her and her friends to the world of Black Rock Shooter. They befriend Mato and her friends but later discover there's "magical girls" in their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way you can win without Madoka Kaname now." Kyubey told Homura in his monotone voice as they both stood out in the street. Homura clenched her fists and shot Kyubey multiple times. "You know I can't die." The creature said as it reformed. Homura glared at it and started walking towards Madoka's house. She didn't know how to tell her that she wasn't able to save Miki-san and in the process had lost Sakura Kyouko as well. She feared Madoka would make a contract with Kyubey but she couldn't just not tell her; Miki had been Madoka's best friend and she deserved to know what had happened.

Madoka opened the door after the first two knocks with a smile that vanished as she saw the look that Homura wore. "Miss Akemi? Uh… Miki-chan? She didn't… come back, did she?" she asked, her voice trembling. Homura shook her head and told her about what had happened. Madoka started to cry but calmed down a little after Homura reached over and embraced her in a tight hug. "You could wish for them to be saved. You could also save a lot of people from the witch that's coming tomorrow. Homura can't possibly fight it on her own, however you-" Homura shot Kyubey once more as she continued to hug Madoka. She grabbed her by the shoulders and sternly looked into her eyes. "Don't do it Madoka. Promise me you won't. I've told you the truth about Magical Girls. You shouldn't- no, you can't! Just please-" Madoka shushed Homura with a tighter hug that the girl seemed to be in dire need for. "It's okay. I promise I won't make a contract."

The next day the whole city of Mitakihara was evacuated and sent underground. Madoka stood at the stairs wondering what to do. She could hear the storm tearing trees apart outside and also the children and babies crying in the basement. She was thinking about what Homura had said, "If you value your family and friends, you will stay with them." But she couldn't just leave her there to die. She cared for her too. She was indecisive until she heard footsteps coming from underground. Her mom ran towards her screaming, "What are you doing?! Get back inside! Are you crazy?" Madoka stood firm as her mom tried to pull her back. Madoka's mom turned around in surprise to look at her daughter. She had never disobeyed her mother before. She tried pulling again but Madoka stayed where she was. "Madoka. I have raised you to do good decisions and I trust you, but right now you NEED to go inside. It's not safe out here." Madoka started sobbing. She couldn't tell her about Homura or being a Magical Girl but she also didn't want to lie to her mom. "My friend is in trouble." She started to say but her mom wouldn't listen. Madoka tried again and ended up telling her about Homura being outside and in trouble because of her. Her mom started to tell assure her that it wasn't her fault and that the firefighters would find her and bring her inside but she could see in Madoka's eyes that it wouldn't be enough. Somehow, she knew it was more than that. She hugged her only daughter and fixed her ribbons. "If she really needs you, then go. We all support you and will wait here for you to return. I just hope I'm doing the right thing by letting my baby go." Madoka smiled and ran up the stairs towards the storm- towards Homura and the witch.

Kyubey appeared almost instantly when Madoka stepped outside. It led her to Homura while constantly reminding her about becoming a Magical Girl. Homura was standing on a piece of concrete that used to be part of a building. She turned around and glared at Kyubey. "Why did you bring her here?" Kyubey didn't respond and just let Madoka speak. "Homura, I won't let you fight alone. I said I wouldn't become a Magical Girl but I will stand by you and fight. You will never be alone again."

Homura let Madoka stay, knowing the end would be the same. They would both die, except she would be sent back in time to relive this nightmare. However as they laid down on the ground about to die, a tear rolled down Madoka's cheek. Homura smiled and said, "it's okay Madoka. I've lived several timelines, I think this time I'll just accept my fate." Madoka shook her head and apologized as she turned to Kyubey. "I wish that we could live in a world without witches or incubators." Homura tried to stop her but it was too late. It all had gone black.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Akemi?" a voice said from above Homura as she opened her eyes. She was on the floor surrounded by a group of girls in their gym uniforms. She gasped and tried to get up and look for Madoka but he fell back down the moment she stood up. "Akemi-san, don't overdo it. You fainted during our warm ups. Are you okay? Did you have breakfast?" Homura blinked and looked around. She didn't know this girls and couldn't see Madoka anywhere. "Maybe this was all a bad dream" she thought and fainted once again.

When she woke up again, she was in the nurse's office with Madoka staring down at her. "Madoka!" Homura squeaked with joy. Madoka put a hand over Homura's mouth and giggled. "You're going to scare the nurse." "What's going on? Where are we?" Homura asked trying to piece everything together. They had been in Mitakihara, they had fought Walpurgis, they had been about to die and Madoka had made a wish! "I don't know for sure. I guess my wish worked and we are in a place without incubators or witches. But I don't fully understand. I tried transforming into a Magical Girl but I couldn't. Do you think that maybe now we're just… normal girls?" Homura's eyes lit up when she heard Madoka say this and smiled from ear to ear. This was the first time Madoka had seen her this happy, and to be honest it was a bit creepy. Madoka helped her get up and they started walking towards the door, however they were stopped by a girl on their way out. Homura recognized her as the blue-hair girl who had asked if she was okay when they were outside in gym class, but she still didn't know who the girl was. "Sorry but you can't leave the infirmary yet. The nurse need to write you a pass." The girl said in a friendly tone. Homura and Madoka nodded and followed the girl. The nurse ran a few quick tests and wrote them a pass to class. Just then it dawn on them that they had no idea where they were supposed to go! "We don't know our classes." Homura blurted out before she could stop herself. "We also don't know you name…" she added awkwardly. The girl blushed and introduced herself, "Sorry, I didn't really introduce myself. My name is Mato Kuroi. You can call me Mato if you'd like. I'm supposed to take you to the counselor so you can get your classes since you guys are new. She'll help you with that. Right now everyone is at lunch though, so maybe we should eat something first." Homura waved her hand dismissively but Madoka agreed with the girl and so they all went to get lunch together.

Homura and Madoka both sat down with Mato but were soon joined by two other girls. The two girls sat next to Mato and asked each other the question "who are they" with their eyes. They didn't know why Mato was sitting with the new girls but knew she was always friendly so it wasn't too surprising. "Hi, my name is Yomi Takanashi and this is Yuu. We're Mato's friends." One of the girls said. Homura nodded and Madoka introduced herself and Homura as new transfer students. The girls nodded and smiled. Mato prompted them to keep on talking by asking about their old school and friends. At the mentioning of the word "friends" Madoka dropped her chopsticks and turned to Homura. "Homura-chan! What do you think happened to them? Do you think they were saved?" her voice was shaky but her eyes were hopeful. Homura was about to respond and say that they probably weren't, when she suddenly caught a glimpse of two girls arguing behind Madoka- one of them with long red hair and the other short blue. They appeared to be arguing and were causing quite the commotion so she did not have to tell Madoka to turn around. "Miki!" Madoka squealed with joy. The blue hair girl glanced over to where Madoka was sitting but only raised an eyebrow before returning to her argument. "You know Miki and Sakura?" Mato asked in surprise. Madoka explained how Miki had gone to school with them as well. Yomi and Yuu looked at her in confusion. "Miki-san has gone to school with us since we were children." Mato explained. Madoka was about to argue about it but Homura interrupted her and apologized saying she just looked like someone they knew back in Mitakihara. The three girls nodded and continued to talk about other subjects, without noticing Homura giving Madoka a silencing stare.

After lunch ended, Mato took the two girls to the counselor so they could know their classes. The counselor opened the door and smiled offering them a cup of tea. The girls took it and Mato excused herself and went to class, leaving the new girls with the woman.

"You must be Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi." The counselor said. She was a young lady with a kid expression on her face. The girls nodded and sipped their tea. The counselor introduced herself as Saya Irino. Homura and Madoka smiled awkwardly as they had nothing to say in response, she already knew their names. Just then, Homura remembered why they were there to begin with. "We need our classes." She said matter-of-factly. Saya nodded and took some papers out. After handing them the papers, the girls stood up to leave, however they were stopped. "Oh please, finish you tea. We're still not done talking." Homura's guard automatically went up and she stopped drinking her tea. She didn't trust this lady anymore. Madoka didn't seem to notice this and continued to drink her tea. "So what is it you want to discuss with us?" Homura asked in the least suspicious voice she could muster. The counselor smiled and asked "Have you ever felt full of despair? Or maybe just really sad? Then suddenly felt a lot better but not even remember what caused you that pain to begin with?" The girls exchanged suspicious glances but shook their head in the negative. The counselor looked at them in surprise. "You haven't?" Homura stared at her and responded in a monotone voice, "Of course not. We don't have the luxury to deal with despair. We fight the fears and worries of others but we ourselves are forced to live in empty oblivion." Saya nodded and put down her own cup of tea. "You're not from this world, are you? You're one of them." She said expressionless. Madoka shook her head and protested, "No, that's not true! Homura, you've felt pain. We all have. We're not magical girls anymore. We're normal!" The counselor raised an eyebrow and Homura grinned remembering this was true. She was normal; she was alive, and most importantly, she had Madoka with her. The girls explained how they had become Magical Girls and what they did and how they had ended up there while Saya silently listened and nodded form time to time. When they were done talking the counselor smiled and told them they could go to class however, just before they left, Homura looked directly at Saya and noticed something she knew only too well- a cold soul hidden behind a smile.

"I don't trust her." Homura confided to Madoka as they walked home. Madoka looked at her in confusion. Who was she talking about? They had met dozens of girls. "That counselor lady. I can see it in her eyes. I think she might be one of us." Homura explained. Madoka reminded her that there weren't any magical girls in this world and she was too old to be one anyways. Homura nodded, a bit more reassured this time. "Homura-chan, why didn't Miki-chan recognize me?" she asked with sadness in her voice. "Because we're not in the same universe. It's like when I traveled through different timelines. The people are the same but their memories are different. For the most part, they just change memories with you in them." Madoka nodded grimly and the girls continued their walk in silence.

They arrived at a small two story house and read the name outside. MADOKA. They walked to the door and were welcomed by Madoka's younger brother before even reaching the door. "Madoka! Madoka!" he screamed in joy as he jumped up and down to great his older sister. Homura smiled awkwardly before saying her goodbye. Just as she was about to leave though, Madoka's mom crashed right into her. "Homura! Where are you going? It's already getting late." She said with mocking disapproval. Homura looked at her in confusion. She had never spoken to Madoka's mom before so how did she know her? She didn't dwell on this too much though since she knew they were in a different timeline/universe. She smiled and went inside with Madoka. Her father had made dinner for them and was waiting for them at the table already. They all sat down and ate while Madoka's mom talked about her day at the office and how the new CEO didn't have a clue about what he was doing. After dinner, Homura and Madoka did the dishes and then went upstairs. They noticed there were four rooms, one for Madoka's parents, one for her younger brother, and the other two… for them. The girls exchanged looks and each opened a door revealing opposite rooms. One room contained a pink bed by the window with a white pillow and a yellow stuffed animal. There was also a desk with school stuff and a cushioned rolling chair. Obviously this room belonged to Madoka. The other room also had a window but it was covered up with a purple curtain. The bed wasn't next to the window, instead it sat in the middle of the room covered in a white sheet and a dark purple pillow. The only other thing in the room was a drawer and some shelfs with several worn out books and a vase with flowers next to some pictures. Homura approached the shelf and gasped when she saw who was in the pictures. Madoka was next to her a few seconds later and they both stared at the picture with equal astonishment. In the picture in front of them were child versions of Homura and Madoka smiling with their parents. "This doesn't make any sense." Homura thought out loud. Madoka nodded in agreement. Their parents had never met, much less raised them together as children. "I guess we met earlier in this life."

Madoka was about to ask Homura where her parents were when she noticed a newspaper article on top of the shelf. Homura took the paper and gulped as she read what she already knew was written on there. Her parents were dead. They had died in a car crash several months ago. Madoka read at the paper and glanced at Homura expecting to see grief or sadness but she saw nothing. "I guess some tings stay the same." She simply said as she put the newspaper inside a drawer. Madoka started to express her sympathy towards her but Homura cut her off with a smile. In this world, it had only been a few months since her parents had died but to her, it had been a lifetime.

The two girls were on their way to school when they saw Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura. They were walking next to each other, laughing and talking like they were the best of friends. Homura reminded Madoka that in this universe, these girls had only seen them the day before for the first time. Madoka nodded but still ran to catch up with them. The two girls looked at her a bit puzzled but did not push her away. "Hi, I'm Madoka Kaname." The girl said with a warm smile. The blue hair girl smiled back and introduced herself and her friend. "Oi, is that your friend over there?" Asked Kyoko as she pointed to Homura with some pocky. Madoka nodded and waved at Homura to join them. Homura sighed and walked faster to catch up. She didn't have her powers anymore so any mistake she did would stay. There was no re-start anymore.

By the time the girls were at school, even Homura was laughing along with them. The three of them said goodbye to Kyoko as she went to a different class and they went to class together. Halfway through the class, Homura was asked to go to the counselor's office. Madoka glanced at her with a worried look but Homura reassured her everything would be fine. At least, that what she was hoping for.


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you like some coffee?" Saya asked as she served a cup. "You're not from here either, are you?" Homura asked her without answer the question. Saya smiled, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm as human as most girls here." Homura glared not convinced by her words and noticed how she had said 'most girls'. She asked the counselor some questions about who she was and how she knew of other world. Saya simply responded that the answers would be found in her dreams. Homura looked at her quizzically. Dreams? Homura sighed, somewhat giving up on getting any valid information from this woman and instead asked her why she had asked for her to come. Saya smiled again and simply said "I thought you might have wanted to talk some more."

"What did the counselor want?" Madoka asked her friend when they got home. "Just wanted to talk I guess." She responded. While this was the truth, Homura didn't tell Madoka about her thinking there might have been a hidden motive. She didn't know what Saya had meant about dreams but that night she found out something was odd. She found herself in a gray place with a few things she recognized. She looked down at herself and noticed she was dressed like a magical girl! She looked at her surroundings in panic and noticed some of the objects had turned purple. She walked around trying to figure out where she was but she had never seen this place before. Just then she noticed a light far away from her. It seemed to be glowing bright red so her initial thought was that Kyoko must be nearby but as she got closer she stopped. This place was definitely not somewhere Kyoko would hang out. Just as she was about to leave she saw a girl standing above a giant rock. She had horns and a tail but otherwise looked like a human being. A familiar human being.

"Who are you?" Homura asked the girl. The girl jumped down from the rock and landed in front of Homura. "My name is Black Gold Saw." She answered simply. Homura's eyes widened as she realized why she looked so familiar. "You're lying! You're the counselor lady, Saya" Homura said accusingly. Black Gold Saw gave a cold laugh. "Sorry but that's my soul mate, not me." Homura gave a puzzled look but the girl didn't offer any more explanations.

When Homura awoke that morning, Madoka was in her room looking alarmed. "Homura! I had a terrible dream! We were in a gray land and we were magical girls again! Then a cloaked girl came and attacked me!" she said almost in tears. Homura hugged her friend for comfort. "We need to talk to Saya-san." She told her friend and proceeded to tell her about her own dream. "They sound similar. Well, the place does." Madoka pointed out. Homura nodded, already aware of this. "I think we enter a different world when we sleep. Maybe that's the curse of this world. We're still magical girls but we're in a different land. Guess we're part-timing." Madoka grinned a little at the thought of being a part-time magical girl. It made it sound like it really was job, which in a way it was but it was a job that they couldn't get out of. Could they?

When the girls got to school, they went directly to Saya's office. "Explain." Homura ordered as soon as she saw the counselor. Saya raised an eyebrow and poured some coffee. "Hm? Explain what?" she asked. Homura glared a little and Saya smiled. "Ah. I see you've visited The Realm." Once again, Homura was puzzled by Saya's words but this time she asked for an explanation. A real one, not just side comments and riddles. Why were their dreams so similar? Where they connected? Was this another world? Why had she been in it too? Was she a magical woman? Saya waited for Homura to finish her ranting of questions before answering. "Your dreams are indeed a different world. This world is called The Realm, where other versions of you fight for your happiness. The person you saw there was not me, but rather my protector. Her name is Black Gold Saw and I will warn you that our other selves tend to not be very friendly towards each other. They can be indifferent and not harm you, but I wouldn't try to push their boundaries. They're whole purpose of living is to protect us, they alone do not feel but if you are to ever hurt one of the girls here emotionally, be aware that they will come after you in the other world and try to kill you." Madoka and Homura glanced at each other and then back at Saya. Their dreams led to a different world? A world based on human emotions? That sounded like a witch's labyrinth. Madoka explained to Saya about what witches were and how their labyrinths worked but Saya assured her that this was not the case. "Nobody gets hurt in our world because of what happens in The Realm. They only help, not harm." Madoka nodded and looked over at Homura who hadn't said a word since Saya's explanation. She didn't know what to think, according to Saya, this wasn't a labyrinth and according to Madoka, witches shouldn't even be able to exist but the person in the other world wasn't someone else, it was her. It was her and Madoka as magical girls. Maybe Saya was saying the truth and the girls in The Realm couldn't harm the girls from this world but, they weren't really from here now, where they?


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think they know about the other world?" Madoka asked Homura after leaving the counselor's office. Homura simply shrugged her shoulders in response and suggested they talked to Mato about it. Madoka nodded and they both agreed to talk to Mato after school.

School had already ended and the girls couldn't find their friend. They were about to give up looking for Mato when they spotted Yomi and ran to catch up with her. "Mato? Oh, she's in a basketball tournament today with Yuu and the others." The girl replied when they asked her about Mato. Homura and Madoka sighed in response. Yomi looked at them in concern and wondered if she should ask what was wrong. She didn't really know them and Mato was the one who usually dealt with difficult situations and feelings. Yomi herself wasn't really that well at friendships and building relationships with others yet, even if she was working on it. Homura could see the internal struggle Yomi was having (as she herself had had this problem before) and gave her a warm smile. "Guess we'll see you tomorrow, Takanashi-chan" she grabbed Madoka's arm and started to walk away. Yomi smiled in return and waved goodbye feeling relieved. She didn't want to mess things up with the new girls. She didn't want to cause them pain and have Her deal with things.

Madoka and Homura went home that night and decided to sleep on the same room together. "We'll try to find each other in the other world. That's our priority. Once we find each other, then we can look for Black Gold Saw or Mato's other self." Madoka nodded at Homura's plan which they had agreed on during dinner. After saying goodnight to Madoka's family, they quickly turned the lights off and closed their eyes, landing almost immediately in The Realm. Madoka looked around and saw she was alone. "Homura!" she shouted but there was no response. Everything was gray but there were also some pink things around that seemed familiar to her. She made her bow and arrow appear and shot at the sky, hoping Homura would see it and come find her or send a signal in return but there was no response. Madoka started to walk towards nowhere in particular trying to find Homura when she saw a green light in the far distance. She started walking towards the light when suddenly the hooded girl she had seen the previous night appeared and attacked her. Madoka frowned and shot an arrow at the girl, not intending to hurt her but maybe scare her a little. The hooded girl evaded the arrow and continued to attack her with her guns. Madoka was able to dodge the bullets of light that the girl seemed to be shooting and tried to talk to her but there was no response other than more bullets. "Madoka!" The pink magical girl turned around to see Homura running towards her and shooting at the hooded girl. The girl, seeing she was outnumbered or maybe because in their fight they had somehow gotten closer to the green light, left them alone and rode her motorcycle away towards darkness.

"Are you okay?" Homura asked her friend. Madoka nodded and pointed towards a green skull that seemed to be floating their way. "You think it's dangerous?" she asked. Homura narrowed her eyebrows and prepared to fight but the skull did not seem to be a threat. They then noticed what appeared to be a small castle in the middle of… a cemetery? There weren't any tombstones or anything but rather dozens of green skulls patrolling around. The girls didn't know what to make of the place or how safe it was but they still hadn't found Mato or Black Gold Saw so they decided to go inside the castle. "I wouldn't go in there." a voice warned them from behind. The girls turned around but saw no one. "Show yourself." Demanded Homura with a firm voice. This may not be her world but she wasn't going to let anyone see that she was even a bit frightened or concerned. A girl in an orange vest appeared from behind a rock seconds later. She had a hood on but was not the one who had attacked Madoka earlier. This girl was shorter and had cannons on her arms. "Who are you?" inquired the purple magical girl. The stranger took off her hood and Madoka gasped. "Yuu?" the girl nodded in response. Homura and Madoka sighed in relief- they had found one of the girls from school! "Where's Mato? Is she in there?" Madoka asked. Yuu shook her head. The girls asked if she could lead them to her but Yuu only shook her head again. The magical girls were only getting more confused by Yuu's responses, why couldn't they see Mato? Who was in the castle? Why couldn't they go inside? Homura was about to ask these questions when they heard the sound of a motorcycle. "She's back." Yuu said as she motioned for them to hide behind the rock with her. "Who's back?" the girls asked in unison as they saw the hooded girl from before appear in front of the green castle. Yuu looked at them in the eye and replied, "Black Rock Shooter."

The three girls watched from behind a rock as Black Rock Shooter got off her motorcycle and took out a sword. Madoka and Homura both gasped as the girl took of her hood and they saw who she was- Mato. It had to be her. Black Rock Shooter looked exactly like Mato just that with longer hair and…less clothes. "Why is she here?" Homura asked Yuu. Yuu explained that since Yomi and Mato were best friends, they caused each other the most pain and therefore fought daily in this world to keep them both happy in the other. "So you fight your best friends?" Madoka asked in confusion. She didn't want to have Miki-chan or any of her other friends. It seemed absurd that they would have to do such a thing but Yuu did seem to make some sense when she said it was them who caused the most pain. Homura knew this too, as she had even sold her soul and felt what seemed like a lifetime of torture seeing Madoka and the others die in different timelines, all different but equally painful. "Why did she attack Madoka, though?" Homura asked, remembering the earlier attack on her friend. Yuu shrugged and guessed that it was basic fear of new friendships that caused the attack and that they shouldn't worry about her much, just stay away from her in this world and get along with Mato in the other. Black Rock Shooter was not someone who took fights lightly. In The Realm, everyone knew she was one of the best fighters and the only one who could even stand a chance against her, was her sworn enemy Dead Master.

Madoka and Homura both woke up the next morning feeling tired. They had slept the whole night but felt like they were not really sleeping, after all they had fought against Mato's Black Rock Shooter person and had stayed to watch her fight Yomi's Dead Master. Homura sighed. "Do you think it's going to be like this every day?" she asked, trying not to sound too pessimistic about the prospect of having to fight in her sleep and function properly when she was awake. Madoka shrugged a bit and offered a smile that read "maybe it'll get better" but she wasn't really sure of that. The girls didn't really know what to do, should they talk to Saya and ask her for advice on what to do about it? But would she really be able to help? This seemed to be a problem only involving them as they were not part of this world so maybe she wouldn't be able to help. Telling Mato seemed to be out of the question as they found out that she really had no control of Black Rock Shooter and did not seem to remember much of what happened in her dreams. They decided to let the whole thing continue on its own, meaning they wouldn't tell anyone about it and just carry on like normal hoping that things would just get better on their own. It's not that they believed this would work, things were never that simple, but they wanted to have a break and at least be normal girls for once. Homura was the one who wanted this the most, after all she had been a magical girl for longer (Madoka had really just been one for a few seconds but knew what it was like to be one) and because all she ever wanted was for Madoka to be okay. Any problem that could come from this world, she felt she could tackle. Homura knew she was no longer a magical girl but there were also no witches or incubators who she had to fight to keep Madoka alive. Or were there? Just as soon as she had thought of this, she noticed a white tail slithering around a bush. "Kyubey?!" she screamed in horror. Madoka followed her gaze trying to find the creature but sighed in relief and hugged Homura when they both saw it was only a cat, however a voice behind them answered, "You called?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, my name is Kyubey, um I don't think we've met." The person said. The girls gasped as they saw that this boy- or was it a girl? - had a very familiar appearance to the small incubator they had made a contract with. "Um, no sorry we were looking for someone else." Madoka replied as she backed away with Homura. Kyubey slightly nodded and walked in the opposite direction from the girls. "Do you think he knows?" Madoka asked her friend when they were far away from Kyubey's earshot. Homura shook her head. It was probably just like Miki and Sakura and had been added to this timeline but without their memories. Besides, Kyubey had never been a human in their previous time and even if that was Kyubey, what could it possibly do?

Restless night had come and gone for the two magical girls in the Realm. The days were barely bearable as the fights they would have at night were mentally exhausting. Madoka had managed to become close friends with Sayaka Miki again, however their friendship had cause some chaos in the Realm. Since Sayaka and Madoka had started to become better friends, Sakura's version in the Realm, Scarlet Ophelia, had started to attack Madoka (and Oktavia more than usual). The pink girl did not understand why this was so but Homura knew the reason behind it- she herself was fighting the feeling. If what Saya had said was true, and to this point she hadn't lied, the girls in the Realm fought each other when the real girls were feeling depressed or despair, then there was only one reason why Scarlet Ophelia was attacking Madoka- Sakura was jealous. The panic a girl gets when she thinks she's going to lose what matters most to her, the feeling of not being able to stop the inevitable and not knowing how to feel about it was what Sakura felt. Homura knew this quite well as she also shared that feeling. They were both scared they were going to be replaced by a better friend however Sakura was able to keep it together because of Scarlet Warrior fighting for her, but Homura? Homura had nobody. All she had was the will to continue, after all Madoka's happiness was her priority, it didn't matter if she wouldn't be the cause of it. But the restless nights continued and she was merely a human girl now. She decided to go to Saya again and try to ask her for advice. Maybe she wouldn't be able to help her with the fatigue she got from the Realm but maybe she could help her solve her feelings in this world, after all she was a counselor.

"You need to let her fight for you. Let her fully awaken" Saya told Homura over a cup of coffee in her office. "What do you mean?" asked the confused girl. Saya explained that this had happened before, which brought shock to Homura as she had not really expected to hear this. According to Saya, she needed to let the "magical girl" become her own person so she would fight for her rather than have Homura herself do it. Once she let the Realm version of herself awaken, she wouldn't have to worry about her feelings getting hurt or be mentally exhausted. Homura considered this but then remembered what Yuu had told them. Best friends caused each other the most pain, if Homura let herself become a separate person in the Realm, that other girl would fight Madoka! "I can't do that! It would hurt Madoka!" she wailed as she ran out of the office. Saya only sighed as she stared at the empty sofa. She hated to see Homura go through this as she had once done this when she was trying to protect Yuu however she had learned that this only made it worse. If Homura continued to fight herself (which is basically what she was doing as she was fighting the Realm's version's nature of fighting Madoka) she would only make things worse as she would eventually become full of despair and would end up awakening involuntarily. She really wanted to help Homura not make that mistake but there was a bigger issue that was bothering her. A new warrior had been sensed but not seen yet at the Realm that was different from all the others. It was possibly not from their world.

Sakura was sitting down by herself eating an apple when a boy approached her. He had long white hair with pink tips that made him look a bit like a girl but his voice was definitely masculine. "Why are you all lone, Kyouko-san?" Sakura looked at him and felt a sense of familiarity with him but could not remember meeting him. "I don't think I know your name." she said off handedly as she continued to eat. It wasn't that she was trying to be rude but that's just how she went about life. "You can call me Kyubey and we met a few years ago. I used to go to your father's church on Sundays but we stopped going after we moved to a different city but now we're back. Say, I saw they took down the church, did your dad move to a different one?" he asked without noticing Sakura's grip had hardened so much the apple had almost become pudding. "He's dead." She said as she stood up and cleaned what had become of the apple. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said a bit too cheerfully as she walked away only looking back to glare at him. He always seemed to have a cheerful tone in his voice, similar to the one he had had in the other world when he was in incubator.

Homura laid in her room staring at the wall as she heard Madoka and Sayaka giggling in the room across the hall. They didn't know she was there or else they would have asked her to join, she knew that, but it still felt like she was unwanted. This is how she spent her days lately, watching or hearing from a distance as Sayaka stole Madoka away. Madoka didn't see it this way as she had always been Sayaka's best friend in the other world and had only known Homura for a few months but Madoka had been Homura's best friend for far longer in Homura's world. She knew Madoka did not share the same memories she did of their time together so Homura tried not to let Sayaka's friendship bother her. But it did. It did and there was no grief seed to take away her despair and while her will to fight for Madoka had gotten her through many dark times, Madoka was safe from a horrible fate she was once destined to and so there was not much to fight for. Sure, Homura could fight for Madoka's happiness now but she wasn't really **needed** as Sayaka Miki could do that just as well as Homura. With a long sigh she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder into the Realm where she hoped things would be better.

The place was as dark as always full of things only Homura recognized as her own in glowing purple. She walked around aimlessly for a few hours before she came across Madoka. Even if they had to fight the other girls sometimes and woke up more exhausted than when they had gone to bed, Homura preferred the Realm over the real world because she had Madoka all to herself. Sure, there was Sayaka's warrior, Oktavia von Seckendorff, but she had no feelings and sometimes tried to fight Madoka so she couldn't possibly befriend her. The only person Madoka could rely on in this dark place was Homura. That was until a certain someone came along. While Homura and Madoka were fighting off Oktavia, a girl wearing a white dress with pink stockings emerged from seemingly nowhere and used a golden shield to protect the two girls. After getting over the initial shock of seeing this new warrior, the girls continued to fight Oktavia now with the help of the mysterious girl. Seeing as how she was outnumbered, Oktavia's eyes simply lit a brighter blue and created a puddle through which she was able to go through. Homura and Madoka sighed in relief and turned to their defender. The girl didn't seem to be tired at all and was smiling at them cheerfully as she stood above a rock. "Who are you?" the two girls asked with curiosity. They didn't know if she would respond or not as the warriors didn't talk much but the girls revealed that her name was Lavender Grief Gem. The girls nodded and introduced themselves in return, a bit shocked that she wasn't trying to fight them and seemed to actually show some emotion. "You're looking at me weird. Why are you looking at me weird? Is it my hair? Oh man, I knew I shouldn't have cut it." She rambled on as she touched her spiky pink hair with a worried look. "Oh, nononono, your hair looks fine! It's just, we haven't seen you around before." Madoka explained with a giggle. Lavender sighed with relief and smiled at Madoka. "Yeah, I moved here a few weeks ago. I didn't know there were others like me, you know, from the real world, so I tried to stay hidden and not get in the way of anyone. I used to live here when I was a little girl so I know what places to stay away from. You girls seem to be new though." Homura narrowed her eyes a bit at the girl since she didn't trust her too much but Madoka simply told her all about them being from another world, which didn't seem to cause much of a reaction to Lavender. After all, she already knew this.


	6. Chapter 6

For several days the girls tried to find Lavender in the non-magical world they lived in but their search had not gotten them anywhere. Lavender had informed them that she had exchanged places with her other persona a long time ago similar to Yuu. The Realm was the real world for her now while the non-magical world was only dreams she couldn't remember or control. Homura had pointed out that they all shared a physical resemblance to the other persona they possessed regardless of what the situation was (them being the same girl in both worlds, Yuu having exchanged places with Strength and then lost her, and having the Realm in their dreams) so they looked all over the school, asked everyone they knew and had even looked at the yearbooks hoping to find her in a class that had already graduated but had no luck in their search.

There were no girls with pink spiky hair or who looked anything like Lavender but this wasn't a big deal for Madoka. The two girls had started to become friends in the Realm so it didn't matter if she couldn't find her in the real world. Homura had noticed the increasing friendship growing between the girls but tried to keep calm. Madoka could have other friends and it wasn't like Madoka was ignoring Homura now, no- she still saw her as a great friend. Even though Homura kept trying to remind herself of this, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She remembered what Kyubey and Kyoko had said about girls making wishes for others and how those type of wishes were dangerous as the girls who asked for the wish might end up feeling like the person they helped was in debt with them. But that wasn't the case here, Homura had wished to save Madoka to repay HER debt since Madoka had saved her before and given her the gift of friendship. Then why did she feel like Madoka should be a better friend towards her? Why couldn't Madoka realize how much she meant to Homura? If she only knew how much gratitude and affection Homura felt for her, maybe Madoka would take better care of her friendship with Homura. She had always cared about her friends but they were all very open about their feelings so Madoka didn't have to guess or wonder what they felt but her fellow roommate was quite the opposite of all her friends. Homura didn't tell anyone what her inner thoughts and feelings were and had built a wall around herself for protection. She had, however, left a crack just tiny enough for Madoka to go in but not for Homura herself to get out, meaning that she could get hurt by Madoka but she couldn't let Madoka see her real self.

Saya had been looking at Homura's mental and emotional condition become more and more unstable each day at school but didn't have too much time to worry about it since she herself had become a bit on edge since she had felt that new presence in both the non-magical world and the Realm. As far as Saya could tell, it would only be a matter of days before Homura awakened in the other world but wasn't too sure how Madoka would take it and how long she would stay as herself. Unlike Homura, her mental health had improved rather than worsen over the past couple of days. Saya knew that once Homura awakened, she would go after Madoka and try to kill her in the Realm world. This was something she would have told the girls under normal circumstances but that strange presence took priority. She hadn't figured out what girl was causing this feeling of unbalance and evil at the school and the Realm. Black Gold Saw had noticed a new girl with spiky pink hair hanging out with Madoka in the Realm but she had dismissed this as just another person from the girls' world. It wasn't uncommon for new girls to appear at the Realm so she didn't pay too much attention to her. Besides, there was no girl at the school who fit the description so it couldn't be her causing the disturbance.

As Saya had predicted, the day came when Homura finally snapped. It had been weeks rather than days that Homura was able to endure and control herself but there was only so much she could keep inside. In the real world, Madoka and Sayaka had become best friends again leaving Homura and Kyoko as only secondary friends. In the Realm, Lavender had shown Madoka cool places and talked to her about how life used to be when she was younger. In Homura's eyes, she had lost Madoka to someone else in both worlds. The despair she had fought for what seemed to be centuries had finally gotten to her and she couldn't control it anymore. When all the girls closed their eyes and entered the Realm, Homura's didn't open. At least not hers. Homulily, Homura's witch version, had awaken in her sleep. In the previous world, a witch would hunt and attack humans to feed on their despair and cause them misery. However, while Homura had become Homulily, witches didn't exist in this world so she was just another warrior. Homulily's only purpose was to bring Homura happiness and destroy the cause of her pain. The cause of her pain being Madoka.


	7. Chapter 7

After Homura had awakened as a warrior, Black Gold Saw kept a close watch on her while Madoka hid with Lavender in the Realm. Madoka had not come into contact with Homulily since her awakening but had tried to talk to Homura in the real world. She didn't understand how Homura could act so indifferent towards her and not even recognize her. Saya had already explained to her that this was the defense mechanism that each girl possessed and used when they could no longer stand the pain but no matter how much Saya explained, Madoka couldn't come to terms with it. Since the day she had met Homura, the girl had done nothing but protect her and make sure nothing bad ever happened but now she was acting like she didn't even exist. Had she really hurt her friend so bad that the only thing she could do was forget about her? She didn't understand. Yuu had mentioned that best friends hurt each other the most but how? She knew Rock and Dead Master fought all the time because Yomi was still a bit insecure about herself and the whole concept of friendships while Mato was trying to have a healthy balance between her feelings and others. The two girls were causing themselves pain to avoid the other one pain. But Madoka and Homura's friendship wasn't like that, right?

Lavender had decided to protect Madoka in the Realm so that Homulily wouldn't try to kill her but had started to notice Homulilywasn't the only one after them. Madoka didn't spend all day in the Realm, as she belonged to both worlds and was only there during her sleep, so Lavender had most of the day to herself. Or so she thought. She had started to notice a shadow following her everywhere she went, even the places she had long ago claimed as her own and thought nobody else knew about. She wasn't the type of girl to be scared of things easily in the Realm, this was her terrain and knew every last part of it but this shadow had started to make her uncomfortable. Lavender confided in Madoka and told her she had a bad feeling and even admitted to being a bit worried. Madoka felt a jolt in her stomach as she had already lost a friend and didn't want to lose another one. Lavender saw the worried expression in Madoka's face and laughed, teasing Madoka about worrying more than she did and reminding her that she couldn't really die in this world as death was only temporary in the Realm. At least for those that belonged to this world.

During the day Madoka tried to win Homura back and make her remember her while in her sleep she did the opposite and hid from Homulily as best as she could with the help of Lavender. She had become aware of the shadow Lavender had mentioned a while back but did not know who it could be as it would always disappear before they could properly see it. "Do you think maybe its Homulily?" Madoka asked her friend one night while they hid. "I doubt it. If it were her, she would have attacked by now. Warriors don't really sneak up on you and make a whole plan to kill you, they're more instinctual beings that just attack their target whenever they see them." Madoka nodded slightly. She still refused to believe that Homura would ever try to hurt her but she had to remember that this wasn't Homura anymore, this was a 'witch'. She had been busy thinking about Homura and wondering what she had done to hurt her so much as to become a witch when she was splashed with blood. She screamed as she looked in horror at Lavender pressing both hands against her neck to try and stop the bleeding but it wasn't much help. Madoka's eyes wandered around trying to locate her aggressor and spotted the hooded figure standing not far from them with a crescent-shaped sword now red with blood. "Who are you?! Why did you do this?" she cried as she held Lavender in her arms. The stranger did not respond and simply watched as Madoka struggled to keep Lavender alive. She knew death was only temporary here but, it that was the case then why did Lavender look so scared? Why was she still fighting to stay alive? When Lavender gave her last breath and finally laid still, something inside Madoka told her she wasn't going to come back to life.

The hooded figure had watched up until Lavender's body had begun to break apart and emit a black light until there was nothing left of her but dust before removing her hood. Madoka had been in enough shock simply by seeing her friend die without having to find out that her assassin was Black Gold Saw. Saya's warrior approached Madoka but simply took some of the ashes that remained of Lavender and examined them a bit. The girl was speechless as she could have never imagined that the counselor's own warrior would have ever tried to hurt either one of them. Saya had told them that she did not have any special bond with any of them and knew how to control her feelings so her warrior never attacked anyone unless they attacked her first. Had she suddenly lost control? But if that was the case then that meant that Saya knew Lavender in the real world and had a type of bond with her. Madoka couldn't understand any of it but Black Gold Saw seemed to be able to read her mind and she simply stated "We did it to protect you and your friend Homura. This girl didn't belong in our world. She was dangerous."

Madoka woke up the next morning with sweat dripping down her face. Part of her wanted to go back to sleep and try to see if Lavender had somehow come back to life but another part of her needed to go to Saya and ask what Black Gold Saw had meant. Why had she killed Lavender? If not belonging to their world was the reason for it then why hadn't she tried to kill Yuu or Madoka? They didn't belong there either, they belonged in the real world but she hadn't seemed bothered by this. She knew there was something more to this, a deeper meaning to have caused Saya to permit BGS to do something like that. With Homura's indifference towards her and Lavender gone, Madoka felt alone. She still had Miki-san in the real world but lately she had been spending more time with Kyoko Sakura as she had mentioned feeling lonely and a bit jealous. Madoka had always been a cheerful person and she knew if she went to Miki and Sakura they would help her but something was stopping her from going. She didn't want them to worry about her and so she decided to keep it inside and deal with it on her own. Even though she wasn't a magical girl in this world, she could feel her soul gem beginning to get stained.

"Saya-san, please explain what last night was about." As always, Saya poured some coffee for the girl before actually sitting down and getting herself involved in the conversation. "I thought Black Gold Saw had explained things to you." Was her only response but upon seeing Madoka's look of exasperation, Saya proceeded to explain that Lavender was a dangerous girl. She had felt a powerful and evil presence in both worlds and had finally arrived at the conclusion that it was coming from Lavender. "She came from your world. It wasn't just you and Homura but also Kyoko Sakura, Sayaka Miki, and Lavender Grief Gem. For some reason Sayaka Miki and Kyoko Sakura seem to have **become** part of our world but you three girls haven't. Homura recently awakened as a warrior which is something that Lavender seemed to have done a while ago. By killing Lavender I was doing two things: 1. Getting rid of the evil powerful presence and 2. Finding out what would happen to Homura if another warrior were to kill her in the Realm." Madoka simply stared in disbelief at Saya-san. Had she really killed her just for research purposes and the feeling of her being evil? Black Gold Saw had never even had any type of interaction with her so how could she conclude anything about her? And what had she learned for Homura's benefit? Saya answered the last question by explaining that she now knew that if someone were to kill Homulily in the other world, Homulily would indeed be gone forever but Homura would still be alive. What Homura would be like emotionally was still something she needed to figure out by studying Lavender's human persona. "Wait. You know who Lavender is in this world?!" Madoka asked excitedly. They had tried to find her for a long time but had never had any success in doing so. How did Saya suddenly know who she was? "Yes. I know who she is in this world. It's not… who you would think she would be. However, for your own good I ask that you don't try to find this person. I need to do observations on my own and you interfering could cause trouble so please stay out of it." Saya asked in a serious voice making it sound more like a command rather than a question or plea. Madoka didn't complain or ask any more questions after that and simply went to class. Mato and Yomi saw her and waved in the hallway but Madoka continued walking without giving them any type of response. When they asked if she was okay she smiled with her lips and said she was fine but they could see that her eyes were empty. There was no light in them and had become dull. Even Homura, who had no feelings towards her became a bit concerned over her. For some reason, the look in Madoka's eyes gave her a familiar feeling. Homura had been through despair before even if she didn't remember it all and could easily spot when someone had begun to lose faith in a better tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

With Lavender gone, Madoka had become unstable. Homulily was still after her and while Black Gold Saw did offer her protection, it was nothing like the one Lavender had provided. She was lonely and desperate for someone to help her feel better but she didn't know who to turn to. Miki didn't really know or understand the Realm and Mato was always busy with Yuu and Yomi doing some type of sport. She couldn't trust Saya-san anymore since she had been the cause of Lavender's death and while Homura had started to talk to her a bit, she still wasn't the friend she had once been. The only person left that she knew from her own world was Kyoko Sakura. She had never been close friends with her but knew a bit about her from Mami and Sayaka (in this world). Madoka didn't know if Kyoko would know anything about the Realm or if she would be able to help but she was desperate at this point so she decided to go to her anyways.

She was on her way home when she spotted the redheaded girl talking to a girl with long white hair dyed pink at the ends. She then realized it was the boy (right?) that had responded to the name Kyubey. She hadn't been aware that Kyoko knew this person and did not know if to go to her now or wait till he left. Being just a tad bit impatient, Madoka walked right up to them and smiled. Kyoko smiled quickly and turned her gaze back to Kyubey who had seem to be saying something important but had suddenly forgotten what he was saying. "Please excuse him. He hasn't been himself lately. This is my, um, friend, Kyubey. We were just talking about the old days." Explained Kyoko although she seemed a bit irritated at Kyubey for having gotten distracted from what he was saying. He did not seem to notice Kyoko's impatience and instead seemed to have found interest in Madoka. "Have we met before?" he asked trying to figure out who she was. "Yes, um kind of. My friend Homura and I met you a while ago because we thought you were someone else. That's it." The boy nodded but continue to look at Madoka with intriguing eyes. Madoka turned around to Kyoko, who by now only looked annoyed but not hopeful that Kyubey would continue their conversation, and asked if they could talk in private. The redhead raised an eyebrow but shrugged and agreed. The two girls walked home together to talk in private and left Kyubey alone to himself wondering why he had a hazy memory of Madoka wearing a white/pink dress with a set of arrows and a bow.

"We're from where? What? You're crazy! I've only known you for a few months!" Madoka sighed. She knew Kyoko couldn't remember their previous life and even if she did, it wasn't like they had known each other for long. She just wished Kyoko would remember. Or believed her. "I don't know what you're talking about. I did know someone by the name of Mami but she and I haven't crossed paths in a long time ago. I haven't heard from her since I moved and I don't want to. If she's the one who sent you here with all this nonsense you can go back to her and tell her I'm not going to listen to anything about magical stuff." Kyoko huffed with obvious irritation and annoyance. Madoka did not know much about Kyoko's past with Mami but it seemed it was not a pleasant one. The redhead girl shook her head and walked to her own house which caused Madoka to simply sigh and walk her own way home in silence.

That night, Madoka had a terrible nightmare. She wasn't in the Realm, instead she was inside what seemed to be a capsule. It was really dark, almost pitch black, with the occasional flash of pink light. The darkness wasn't what disturbed Madoka though, no, the disturbing part that brought panic to the girl was the noise. She heard screaming, chocking, crying, all the terrible sounds a person could make when they were in pain. She heard a cry for help mixed with a voice saying "It's all your fault". The voiced seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, however she knew who they belonged to: Homura and Lavender. Madoka wanted to burst into tears and say she was sorry they had been hurt because of her but there seemed to be no voice inside of her. She couldn't speak and was only forced to hear this torment until she woke up in the morning with tears in her eyes and sweat on her forehead.

The next day at school everyone could see a change in Madoka. Her pink hair was down rather than in the usual pig tails held with ribbons. There were bags under her eyes and she simply seemed out of energy. Homura felt like there was something wrong, she didn't really care much for Madoka but she felt like there was something inside her that did. She wanted to care for this girl, she wanted to feel at least sorry for her but it was like something just wouldn't let her. It became a bit frustrating and so she decided to ignore the feeling and just focus on her life without worrying about Madoka. The teacher had also become aware of Madoka's sudden change in attitude and sent her to the counselor's office. To nobody's surprise, Saya was already waiting for her.

"Do you want to talk?" Madoka didn't even shake her head in response. She didn't feel much inside. Or at least she was trying to ignore the reoccurring heartache she felt accompanied by the feeling of distress from what she had heard in her dream the night before. Saya sighed and told Madoka she was in danger. The girl looked up and stared at her a bit but continued to stay silent. "You're awakening. It seems you took a different form and have made a form of cocoon but have also let a type of spirit wonder around it. Do you know why this is happening?" She did. Madoka knew that this "cocoon" was actually a grief seed. She was turning into a witch, or as they called it here, awakening. The spirit BGS had seen in the Realm was probably a familiar, which is what a grief seed turns into before it becomes a witch however, she didn't tell any of this to the school counselor. Instead, she simply said that her best guess was that she was "awakening" a bit slower since she was trying to contain her feelings. Which was true, even if she didn't know it. Madoka was so full of hope and positivity that it was taking longer for her to turn into a witch and let her heart be consumed by darkness than it had taken for Homura. Saya nodded and told Madoka that she would help in any way she could and that she didn't need to worry. The girl faked a smile and got up to leave but not before noticing a picture of the boy named Kyubey on top of a folder in Saya's desk.


	9. Chapter 9

"I need to talk to you?"

"I think I do too."

"You're Madoka, right?"

"Yes. We were introduced the other day when I was looking for Kyoko."

"Yeah, whatever um, had we, ever truly spoken before?"

"Not really. I told you that day everything I knew about you. But…"

"What? What is it?"

Madoka fidgeted a bit as she looked into Kyubey's eyes. Could this be Lavender? She had never thought of the possibility of her human form to be a boy but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that they were somehow connected. "Do you ever… see things in your sleep?" she asked the boy. "No. I used to wake up and feel like I had been awake but I could never remember my dreams. Now I can't even feel anything though, it's just an empty darkness." Madoka swallowed back her guilt. Lavender had been her dream persona and now Kyubey couldn't experience the joy or tranquility of dreams because of Madoka. He looked at her, waiting for a response but she didn't know if she could give him one. Did he know about the Realm? Would he believe her? Was he the incubator she had met in the other world? She didn't have an answer to any of these questions, but Kyubey was part of Lavender and deserved to know the truth. "It's going to sound crazy but… we've met in another world."

To Madoka's surprise, Kyubey did not seem too surprised by her declaration and simply nodded. The boy explained how he had taken this into consideration before and had read books about it. He had first felt out of place when the two girls, Homura and Madoka, had called his name by mistake. After that first encounter, he started to have memories of his dreams and saw that the girls were in them. At first he had dismissed it as something his brain was doing out of pure randomness but the second time he met with Madoka, the flashbacks became longer and more frequent. He knew something was happening and so he read books and articles about parallel universes and magic but none of them made sense. Not until now.

"Do you remember anything about the other world?" she asked the boy. He shook his head and preceded to ask her if she remembered him. In all honesty, she remembered him quite well but felt awkward having to tell him he was an incubator that fed on human despair. "Well, I never got to know much about you but I remember you were some sort of alien or animal. You weren't human." She said trying to spare him from details. This seem to surprise him and he was about to ask more but Madoka suddenly shoved him inside an empty classroom and closed the door. The boy raised an eyebrow but the girl once again stopped him from asking anything and told him to sit down and be quiet. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Madoka finally let out a sigh and looked at Kyubey. "Are you gonna explain anytime soon?" he asked with clear irritation in his voice. "Sorry, I saw Saya coming this way. I didn't want her to see us." She explained. Kyubey made a face; he didn't understand what was so bad about being seen by the counselor. Madoka looked into Kyubey's eyes and for a brief second she saw Lavender looking right back at her. She didn't want to lose the little she had left of her friend and disregarding what Saya had told her and all she knew about the old Kyubey, she hugged the boy and told him to be careful and stay away from Saya and her. She was a threat to him and his existence so this was the last time they would ever meet.

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long and only posting a short chapter. I'll try to update more often but they'll probably be about this long. Again, I'm really sorry I just haven't had time :/**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Kyubey's POV]**

"We can't see each other anymore, it's for your own safety. I'm sorry." That's what the pink-hair girl had said. What did that even mean? How as he at risk? Kyubey didn't understand but decided to follow her instructions and stay away from her. He had read enough books about parallel universes to know they were dangerous business. Even though he stayed away from her, Kyubey still had questions and from what Madoka had told him and his knowledge on magic connections between universes, he could only assume that the answers to all his questions were in his dreams.

Every night, Kyubey tried to perform lucid dreaming but every morning he would wake up with disappointment as he could not recall anything from the previous night. He tried everything known to man to help him recall his dreams but nothing seemed to work. After a few weeks he went against Madoka's instructions and tried talking to her but she made a clear attempt at staying away from him as much as possible. However, in a desperate for answers he decided to walk right up to the person Madoka seem to fear the most for him.

"I knew you'd come around eventually. You want to enter the dream world, don't you?" Kyubey hadn't even mention a word about what he wanted and already she knew. She always knew. Against his better judgment, he nodded and told Saya most of what he knew and she listened. A smile spread across her face as she sipped her coffee. She informed the boy that she did indeed know of a way on how to get to the world of dreams but she needed him to trust her completely. Kyubey did not trust her, but there was no other choice- He wanted answers. Saya asked Kyubey to pay her a visit after school and she would help him 'lucid dream'.

The last bell seemed to take forever to ring but finally it rang. Kyubey had been anxious about going to Saya after school but now he wasn't so sure. He walked slowly towards her office and pretended to be going to the restroom when he spotted Madoka in the hallway. She had been avoiding him ever since their last encounter but he had a feeling that if she found out where he was going, she would stop him at all costs. By the time he got to Saya's office, she was already outside locking her room. "I thought you wouldn't show." She said with a bit of surprise. He quickly apologized and she proceeded to unlock her door and let him in.

Kyubey laid down on a mat in Saya's office. She had assured him he would be able to enter the dream world if he simply drank some tea and laid down. The key to this- she said- was in one of the secret ingredients in the tea. He had drank the tea and now simply waited for his body to shut down. He was getting a bit anxious and opened his eyes to reproach to Saya on the inefficiency of her tea but discovered he was no longer in her office. Instead of being on a mat, Kyubey found himself in a sort of bubble that floated above a gray world. He quickly realized he was naked and wondered if this was one of those dreams people talk about but he knew it wasn't. This wasn't a dream at all, this was a different world.

Kyubey continued to float above the ground and noticed the world wasn't just gray. He could see bits of color in the horizon and around him. The colors and scenery were fascinating but there seemed to be a lack of people. He had encountered a blue-hooded girl in a motorcycle a few colors back but had failed to notice anyone else. He continued to explore the dream world, trying to find the source of a pink light that had captured his attention. As he started to get close to the light, he started to have massive headaches. He could hear a voice screaming and saying "It's all your fault! How could you do this to me?!" It only grew louder and louder as he got closer until he couldn't even keep his eyes open from all the strength he was using to make it stop. He didn't know where the voice came from but it sounded strangely familiar. In a last attempt to make the voices stop, he accidentally woke himself up. Saya sat next to him, almost giving him a hug in an attempt to calm him down. "What did you see?" she asked the boy. "I saw… a pink light." He replied after catching his breath. He hadn't even noticed he had been panting the whole time. Saya simply nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Kyubey was thankful for her silence and asked if he could take some of the tea home. The inquiry for tea seemed to take Saya by surprise and after a few moments of hesitation she agreed to give him a bit of tea in a thermos. After giving him the tea and making sure he was out of the building, Saya returned to her office and drank some of the tea herself, falling asleep almost immediately on the office couch.


	11. Chapter 11

A red shadow roamed the empty gray world in silent pursuit of something unknown. She could hear the sirens of a weeping angel as she got closer to the pink light but that was a place she had searched for days and had found nothing. Black Gold Saw hated to admit that she didn't know what was going on but the truth was that she really had no clue of anything related to this. Madoka and the others were from a different world but something was special about her. Homura had followed the process and become a warrior in the other world, losing any attachment or memory to her dream persona as everyone else but Madoka had not. She had made a sort of cocoon that contained her dream self and the girl was still able to remember everything from the day she had come to the new world and everything that happened in both worlds. Saya didn't understand how or why this girl was special, she shouldn't have the power to control both selves. Controlling both selves took discipline, self-acceptance, and knowledge of both worlds, something only Saya herself had gained after many years. Surely a simple girl like her couldn't possess such traits, damn she could barely understand the concepts of two parallel universes coming into contact through dreams! Whatever the case was, Madoka was able to control or at least remember both worlds.

It was almost morning when Black Gold Saw realized the screams of agony weren't coming from the pink light. Or at least not all of them. There were screams of… of anger. Screams that pierced the gray world and sent chills down Black Gold Saw's back. The dream warrior walked around trying to find the source of the sound until finally arriving at a white bubble. It was similar to the one that contained Madoka except this one was white with streaks of dark pink and black- Madoka's was purely pink. At first BGS had assumed it belonged to Madoka, something weird happening in this world was sure to be her doing, but quickly realized the screams weren't the same. While she had distinguished the screams as different, ones being of agony and the latter being of anger and confusion, she had failed to realize they were different voices. The tormenting screams belonged to Madoka, who must have her own set of voices only she could hear inside her bubble as she usually pleaded them to stop yelling and asked for forgiveness. The angry voice sounded familiar and with every scream she realized the bubble seemed to crack more with black splashes and pink cracks. The voice yelled and accused an imaginary attacker, yelling to be let out and to shut up before she got out on her own. As the voice continued to scream, a smile spread across Black Gold Saw's face for she had identified who the owner of the voice was. Or was it several voices?

Kyubey had gone home that night and drank the tea that Saya had given him but had felt no effect. The next morning when he woke up, he remembered nothing. He felt a bit strange but saw no difference in his body. However, as he was getting dressed for school, he realized he had a marking on his upper arm. A black circle with a spiky end seemed to have been burnt onto his skin. "Grief seed" he spoke without thinking. He seemed surprised as his lips said those words for he knew not where they had come from. The boy checked the rest of his body in search of other markings but found none. How strange, for him to wake up and find something as painful-looking as a scar yet not remember how he got it. He debated on whether to tell Madoka or Saya about it as both seemed to know of the other world and could offer an explanation (as this was surely related to the dream world) but decided against it. Before he were to ask either lady, he wanted to do a bit of research himself. Madoka was still avoiding him and Saya seemed like only a last resort kind of source.

Once at school, Kyubey went directly to the library. He planned on reading every book about parallel universes, magic, witchcraft and dreams regardless of whether he had read them already or not. As he was trying to get a book, he accidently bumped with someone else who seemed to also be searching for a book on dreams. "Homura?" the boy asked remembering the girl who had been with Madoka when they had first met. The girl gave him a puzzled look and asked if they had met before. Kyubey nodded his head yes and reminded her of the day the two girls had called his name without knowing who he was. The girl's face seemed to drop the moment he mentioned Madoka and he had to ask why that was so. Homura looked around to make sure nobody else was there and whispered "I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you. All of my friends have labeled me as crazy and recommended I went to see the counselor but she didn't help. She didn't help at all! I had gone to her a while back because I wanted to be closer friends with Madoka as she seemed to want my friendship more than anything and you know what Saya-san did? She gave me tea! And you know what's worse? Weird things started happening after I drank it. Last night I saw something strange in my dream and I'm looking for a book that might be able to explain it but I don't know what to look for. I doubt I'll find a book with such a specific symbol." Kyubey raised an eyebrow and remembered Madoka mentioning how Homura didn't remember anything from the other world. She was like him! Finally somebody who could understand him. "I drank that tea last night." He whispered back to Homura. The girl's eyes widened and she asked if he had had any peculiar dream. The boy shook his head and confided that he actually had no memory of his dream. Homura sighed and nodded her head. She couldn't really recall her dreams but always felt tired after them and yesterday was the first day she had actually _**seen**_ something. The boy inquired what the symbol was, after all, he had read many books about magic and dreams that maybe she didn't need to find a book; he could interpret it himself. Homura accepted his help and drew a sketch for him. "I know it's simple but it's kind of weird. It's just a circle and it has some sort of design in the center and a spike at the bottom. Kyubey? Are you okay?" the boy stood away from her sketch gasping for air. It couldn't be. How? The girl seemed lost and confused but suddenly her face became like stone as Kyubey showed her the scar on his should. They were identical.

 **AN: Still sorry for not updating enough. I'm doing what I can on the weekends and updating as soon as I can. Don't judge my grammar too hard since I don't really have time to review it but still leave any comments or suggestions on the story itself. Thanks. ~**


	12. Chapter 12

Homura and Kyubey stared at each other with a combination of awe and fear. What did this symbol mean? Could their dreams be connected? They must be. Kyubey had gone to the dream world and knew it was really a parallel universe rather than just an ordinary dream.

"Grief Seed". That was the only clue and explanation Kyubey could offer Homura. The girl tilted her head and asked what that meant but he could not tell her. Those words kept coming to his mind every time he saw the symbol but didn't know why. They both sighed and agreed to look for books together, this time looking for the symbol and the words that went with it. As they were searching together, Homura flipped her hair out of habit. She had failed to notice it herself since she didn't do much with her hair and didn't spend time in front of the mirror but Kyubey caught a glimpse of it. "Homura-san. There's something on your neck" he said as he reached towards her. The girl stopped him and touched her neck trying to find whatever he meant. At first she didn't feel anything but as she touched her neck a bit more intensely, she felt the distinct mark of a scar. "What is it?!" she asked with panic in her voice. Kyubey moved her hand and hair to get a better view of the scar and quickly took a step back. He lifted his own sleeve and looked at his own scar and compared the two. "Is it the symbol?" she asked, holding her neck as if hiding it would make it disappear. Kyubey shook his head in the negative. The scars were similar but they were not the same. The symbol inside the circle was different. Homura's scar looked like a set of gears; something you would find perhaps inside a clock. His own scar looked like thorns and broken glass inside the circle. "What does this mean?" he asked himself out loud. He had never seen anything like this but felt some sort of familiarity with it. He felt as if he tried hard enough, he would remember what it all meant. "We need to tell Saya-san." He said firmly.

The two young students went to Saya's office that afternoon but as always, she was already expecting them. "How may I help you today?" she asked as she offered them a seat in the couch in front of her. "We were wondering if you knew what this symbol meant." Homura explained as she showed Saya the sketch she had made in the library. Saya's eyes narrowed as she took the paper. She was always one step ahead of the game but she didn't know what this symbol meant. "I'm sorry, it seems I do not know what it means however, you wouldn't mind if I kept it, would you? I wish to study it more profoundly in my spare time." Homura shrugged and agreed to give her the sketch. As far as Saya knew, the symbol was only something Homura had seen in her dreams and Kyubey had called a Grief Seed. They had not told her the symbol was a scar on Kyubey's shoulder nor shown her Homura's version of it on her neck. They could not trust her just yet.

"You should talk to Madoka-chan!" exclaimed Kyubey almost jumping with excitement. He had forgotten the two girls lived together and knew Madoka would never turn down Homura. "I don't know. Do you think she could help?" the girl asked braiding her hair. The boy nodded and explained how Madoka had told him all about the other world and his suspicion that she knew more about what was going on than she claimed to. The girl nodded firmly agreeing to talk to Madoka that night, "I'll call you if she tells me anything important. Wait, what are you doing?' she asked as Kyubey handed her something. "It's tea. I asked Saya to give me more of the tea she gave me when I entered the other world. Let's both drink it tonight. Maybe something happens."

Two shadows floated inside the bubble that shrieked with screams and splashed of pink and black. The red figure simply smirked and continued walking. She was not sure where the bubble had come from but as far as she knew, it was a form of prison. When she had killed Lavender, she thought her body had simply been erased from the Realm but it had somehow reappeared inside the bubble along with Homulily, who BGS had also managed to kill for "Madoka's safety". The two girls were now trapped in this bubble parallel to Madoka's which was the exact same but opposite. Madoka's bubble seemed to be protecting Madoka as much as it was imprisoning her. A golden cage. While this other bubble seemed to only hold them prisoners and they were also fully aware that they were inside of a bubble. Madoka seemed to be too distracted with whatever was going on inside the bubble to realize she was in one. She wasn't sure but from what she had seen, if someone who didn't really belong in this universe died in the Realm, their dream persona would be added to the bubble which currently held Homulily and Lavender. But who else was an intruder? It seemed that they all had lives here so it wasn't like they had just appeared out of nowhere. Nevertheless, Black Gold Saw and Saya's mission now was to find all of the intruders and annihilate them. It shouldn't be _too_ hard anyways, she could just kill everyone in the Realm since only those who truly belonged would come back to life.

Kyubey opened his eyes and saw nothing but darkness. He was not inside a floating bubble as he had been last time, this time he seemed to be…nowhere. He stood up, feeling unusually light and as he paced around he saw his steps made splashes of pink on the ground. He continued walking until he collided with a sort of wall which also made a splash of pink on the black emptiness, making a lightning bolt that went up and then came back down behind him. He touched the wall again and felt his way around trying to comprehend his surroundings and absorb everything he could see with the few light that the lightning bolt provided. As he continued to walk and explore the dome like structure in which he was in, he suddenly saw a purple light. There was a splash of purple on the floor that was almost like a wave. He walked towards it and saw a girl standing in the middle of the purple puddle. Was she an angel? She had on a black dress and seemed to have black angel wings. "Who are you?" he asked with a voice that wasn't his. "I'm…I'm Homu…lilly" the girl responded with a questioning tone. She didn't seem to be sure of her own name. "What about you? What's your name?" she asked, stepping closer to Kyubey. "I'm Kyubey." He replied, making splashes of pink that met hers as he too walked towards her. The girl stopped and chuckled, producing a light purple cascade of light to fall from the sky around them. "You can't be Kyubey. He's a guy." She explained. Kyubey gave her a puzzled look. Was this a joke? He was obviously a guy! As she continued to laugh, the walls around them became reflective and he noticed there was a girl in his place. He touched his hair and so did she but he realized that it had somehow become shorter. He looked down at himself and saw he was not naked or wearing pajamas. No, instead he was wearing a white dress and pink stockings. "What the fuck is this?" he asked no one in particular and looked at Homulilly with a look of irritation mixed with anger and astonishment. The girl stopped laughing and shook her head as if coming to her senses. "Kyubey? Is that really you? I… I didn't know you were a girl. Or something." Kyubey glared at her and saw the mark on the girl's neck. "Homura? Why did you say your name was Homulilly? And I'm not a girl! I don't know what this is." Homura raised an eyebrow and remembered she had said her name was Homulily. "I don't know. I just thought of my name being Homulily. Maybe that's what my name is here?" she said trying to piece things together. Kyubey shook his head and continued pacing. None of this made sense. Why was he suddenly a girl with short spiky hair and a white dress? Where was everyone else? Was this the light he had seen in his previous dream? What was up with the splashes of light? "I don't know either." Exclaimed Homura startling Kyubey. "What?" he asked, as he had not asked her anything. "The light. I don't know what is up with that. Nor anything else you just asked." Kyubey stared at her trying to figure out if she could read minds. He was sure he hadn't actually said anything out loud. Just then he realized there were voice around them. "It sounds like us but we're not talking" Homura said as she looked around trying to see the source of the voices. The voices overlapped and spoke in different tones and volumes but continued to get louder and louder, causing splashes of dark pink and purple all around them. "Stop thinking!" Kyubey yelled and laid on the floor as if he were meditating. Homura didn't understand what he was doing but tried to join him in his state of meditation. After laying on the ground for a few seconds, the voices stopped. "I think it is our subconscious. Sort of. When we started overthinking stuff and questioning everything the voices got louder. If we just remain calm and speak our mind, the voices should be inaudible." Homura nodded and felt something like water hit her feet. She looked down and saw the wave of blue light splash Kyubey and retreat to form a puddle. Kyubey looked up with Homura and saw they were no longer alone. Oktavia had joined their bubble.


	13. Chapter 13

"Who is she?" Kyubey murmured without taking his eyes of Oktavia. "Her name here is Oktavia but in the other world, she's Sayaka." Kyubey turned towards Homura; he hadn't really been expecting an answer. Homulily (Homura…) noticed Kyubey's face of confusion and explained about what Madoka had told her. Before going to sleep, Homura had asked Madoka if she knew anything about the other world and Kyubey. At first Madoka had seemed alarmed but then her face changed and instead of shock there seemed to be confusion. "I don't… remember it as much as I used to. But I'll tell you what I know! Wait, Homura! Are you back?! Do you remember me again? Do you rem- wait no, if you did you wouldn't be asking, or would you? Did someone tell you about it?" Madoka was talking 100words per second with excitement and confusion at Homura's question. Homura took a step back, overwhelmed by Madoka's reaction, and responded her questions. "Um no, I'm sorry Madoka-chan, I don't remember the other world. By your words I'm guessing I used to remember the other world the same as you but now I don't? I do remember you I guess, I remember going to the same school as you when we were younger and then moving with you to this city when my parents died. I remember us being closer but I don't know what happened afterwards. I don't remember why we stopped talking…" The silence that followed was full of sadness, awkwardness, and sorrow. Homura couldn't help but feel sorry that she wasn't able to remember anything else while Madoka felt guilty that she was the cause of this. "It's fine. Even if you don't remember everything at least you know a little bit, right? Yeah. Well, you and I were great friends in the other world. You protected me at all costs and traveled many timelines to change my fate until I landed us here. We weren't the only ones that got sent here though. Miki-chan and Kyoko-san also got sent here for some reason but they don't remember anything. Oh! Kyubey also got sent here but as a human being instead." Homura raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'as a human being'? Was he not a human a being before?" Madoka fidgeted as she tried to come up with an answer. She had seen Homura talking with Kyubey a few days before and didn't know what type of relationship they had. Madoka had also met Kyubey and knew that in this world, he wasn't that bad of a guy so they had probably befriended each other. She didn't know how Homura would react if she knew Kyubey was a soul-eating alien that had doomed there to begin with. "He was a small alien…" was her final and best response. Homura's eyes grew wide but then narrowed. "Are you serious? Kyubey was an alien?" there was skepticism in Homura's voice but Madoka reassured her that she was saying the truth. She would never lie to her!

Kyubey looked at Homura now after having finished hearing her story. HE WAS A FRIGGING ALIEN? He couldn't believe what he was hearing! "I guess this explains why you're a girl." Homura said with a sympathetic shrug. Kyubey sighed but then laughed a bit and nodded. He would think about this later and confront Madoka about it the next day, right now their priority was Oktavia. They both instinctively backed away and raised the weapons that had just appeared in their hands. The girl in the blue puddle looked up and saw them but did nothing. They could almost swear that the puddle had grown smaller. Lowering their weapons, the two 'girls' approached Oktavia with caution. "Hi Oktavia" Homura was attempting at a conversation but the response was not what she was expecting. "I'm not Oktavia" the girl said as she looked up. "My name is Sayaka Miki and you know that Homura. Why are you here? Where's Madoka?" Kyubey and Homura glanced at each other in concern, they had never anticipated this reaction and were clueless to what was going through her mind. "Um, yes Sayaka-san I know your name but Madoka had told me that your name was Oktavia in this world. I don't know why I'm here to be honest. Madoka isn't here. She's at home, we're alone in this other world."

After Homura had answered her questions, Sayaka only glared at her. Her glaring seemed to carry hatred along with doubt that was visible in the sharp blue lightning bolts coming from her puddle. "Right." She replied and seemed to notice Kyubey for the first time. "Who are you?" she asked a bit softer. "I'm Kyubey." He replied before blocking Sayaka's sword from hitting his face. "YOU'RE Kyubey?!" She asked as she tried to get past his sword. Blue waves and lighting bolts accompanied her sword jabs. "Could you calm down?! What's wrong with you?!" Kyubey shrieked in panic as he blocked her sword. Homura tried to hold Sayaka down but it wasn't until Sayaka got tired that Kyubey was finally able to put down his shield. Sayaka only glared and panted as she sat down pointing her sword at both Kyubey and Homura. "Why did you do that?" they both asked out of breath. The girl glared at them. Her hatred for both of them seemed to run deep.

Kyubey woke up panting and sweating the next morning. He had spent the whole night in his sleep fighting off Sayaka and trying to figure everything out. Almost immediately after waking up the phone rang and Homura was on the phone. "Homura?" he asked wide awake. "Yeah, it's me. I told you I would call if anything happened and well I think we can both agree that was _something_ " they both laughed nervously unsure or what to think or feel. Madoka didn't want to tell Homura anything about Kyubey and did not know about the events from the previous night.

"Do you think Sayaka remembers anything?"

"I don't know but it's worth the try. She can't stab us with a sword at school."

"Heh yeah, I guess I'll see you at school then and we'll go together. Laters Homura-chan"


	14. Chapter 14

"Homura-chan, what's going on?" asked Madoka. She had heard Homura's conversation on the phone and now wore worried expression. "Madoka! What are you doing in my room? I- I was just talking with Kyubey. We were just talking about school." Homura knew Madoka wasn't up to anything bad nor did she think she had been spying on her but she couldn't help but feel as if Madoka was being an intruder. Madoka apologized and explained how she had been unable to sleep much as she kept hearing things in her dreams that only got worse as the night progressed. Homura nodded understandingly and turned away from her trying to find her uniform while also dismissing the conversation but when she turned back around she saw that Madoka was still there. "Did you need something else?" she asked trying to be polite. "Um, yes. I couldn't help but overhear you saying you wanted to talk to Sayaka-san. If I'm not mistaken, it seems to me like you and Kyubey are up to something and well, I would like to be part of it." Homura raised an eyebrow. She didn't know how to feel, she was angry and irritated that Madoka had overheard her private conversation but also relieved and grateful to have her on her side. "Why?" she asked not knowing what to think of her. Madoka blinked and looked at Homura with desolated eyes. She wanted to explain how this was all her fault. How she felt sorry Homura didn't have her memories. How she wanted to fix things and stop the nightmares. She wanted to say sorry a million times since she knew Homura had traveled through many timelines to protect her yet she had chosen to not follow her advice and had gotten then stuck here. But she couldn't. Madoka couldn't bring herself to say any of this as she was ashamed and felt that now was not the time for such exposition. "I just want the dreams to stop. I want to help."

Kyubey was at the library when Homura and Madoka arrived to school together. He immediately wanted to back away as he knew Madoka didn't want to talk to him but he saw Homura was with her so he stayed. "She wants to help." Homura explained with a shrug as Madoka waved an awkward hello. Kyubey nodded and told the girls they should probably go find Sayaka-san as that was what he and Homura had agreed on doing over the phone.

On their way to find Sayaka they both filled Madoka in on the situation and what they were trying to do: Find Sayaka and ask her if she remembered the previous night along with anything from her previous life. The pink haired girl nodded in understanding and asked if they had the same intentions with Kyoko. "Not really. We haven't seen her in the dream world. I don't know if she remembers anything. Wait, we haven't seen you in the dream world either…" Kyubey said halfway to himself. Madoka sighed and confessed she had not seen anyone in her dreams for a long time now but kept hearing everyone's screams of agony. The two friends looked at her with pity. They could only imagine the frustrating pain of having to endure such torturous sounds yet be unable to do anything.

The trio found Sayaka standing with Kyoko in the courtyard a few minutes before the first bell rang. "Hm. Maybe we were wrong and Kyoko does know something." Homura whispered to Madoka. They stood several feet away from the quarrelling couple as they seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion. "Sakura! You must remember! We don't belong here, please listen to me! We- come back!" Sayaka sighed heavily with venom and frustration in her words. As she looked up she noticed the cowering clan standing at a safe distance and simply glared at their existence until she noticed Madoka. "Madoka!" she yelled with beaming joy as she ran towards them. Madoka smiled and embraced her friend warmly before hearing sobs and feeling Sayaka's grip become tighter. "Madoka, please tell me you remember! Please tell me you know the truth." Madoka held her friend closer and nodded in silence trying to calm her down. "I know we're not from here. I know we don't belong. I know you think they're our foes but it's ok. They're our friends." Kyubey and Homura looked at one another. Foes? Why would they be enemies? Sayaka sighed, finally giving in and looking at her two perpetrators. "So you remember?" they both asked in unison. Sayaka nodded in the affirmative as vivid memories came to her mind of the previous night. They both sighed in relief but their small celebration was short lived as Sayaka's eyes grew wild and she let out a small yelp. The blue haired girl drew their attention to her hand where a symbol seemed to be forming on one of her fingers. "What is that?!" she asked in alarm not knowing what to do. Homura held Sayaka's hand and stared at her fiercely "You'll be okay. You're one of us now."

Homura's words had not been of much help to Sayaka as her response was to take her hand away from Homura's and look at her with confusion. "What do you mean 'one of us'?" Homura smirked and shrugged, admitting she didn't really know but showed her Kyubey and herself had a similar mark to hers. The new member nodded and looked around. Madoka was right, these people were to be trusted- they were friends.


End file.
